Year:1898
Music in 1898 Singles *Eli Green's Cake Walk Cullen and Collins *Manhattan Beach March Sousa's Band *A Bunch of Rags Vess Ossman *March of the Marines Issler's Orchestra *Emmett's Cuckoo Song George P. Watson *Zizzy Ze Zum Zum Arthur Collins *Who Broke the Lock Cousins & DeMoss *Unique Edward Fletcher *Pretty Little Queen Vess Ossman *Yamaz Sibarud Maino of Yam *The Washington Post March Sousa's Band *The Bride Elect March Sousa's Band *Ye Boston Tea Party Sousa's Band *Let Her Rip Columbia Orchestra *My Old Kentucky Home William Tuson *Down in Louisana Peerless Orchestra *How'd You Like to Be the Iceman? Will F. Denny *The Seraph W. Paris Chambers *Blue Bells of Scotland A. P. Stenglar *Little Nell A. P. Stenglar *She Never Did the Same Thing Twice Dan Quinn *Estudiantina Waltz Columbia Orchestra *Bugle Calls Number Two Al Sweet *Soldier's Farewell Haydn Quartet *Always Do As People Say You Should Alice Nielsen *My Old Kentucky Home Sousa's Band *Miserere from Il Trovatore Arthur Pryor & Henry Higgins *Honolulu Cake Walk Vess Ossman *Directorate March Vess Ossman *The Star-Spangled Banner Sousa's Band *The Star-Spangled Banner Haydn Quartet *Stars and Stripes Forever Vess Ossman *Break the News to Mother Albert Campbell *Reception Medley Excelsior Quartette *Zizzy Ze Zum Zum John Terrell *Casey as Doctor Russell Hunting *Could You Then Love Another Simone Mantia *Sonambula A. P. Stenglar *Comin' Through the Rye Syria Lamont *Vous qui faites l'endormie Paul Aumonier *Song of the Turn Key Nicholas Scholl *Way Down Yonder in the Cornfield The Diamond Four *Spaghetti Polka F. Jardella *Old Ben Bolt Various Artists *Grace O'Moore Metropolitan Orchestra *Kaiser March The Banda Rossa *My Honolulu Lady John Terrell *Flee As a Bird J. W. Myers *Uncle Josh Weathersby in a Department Store Cal Stewart *Katharina Pete LeMaine *Whistling Mike John Terrell *Tenting on the Old Campground George Terrill *Moonlight Medley The Diamond Four *The Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow J. W. Myers *Some Day Annie Carter *L.A.W March Vess Ossman *Medley of War Songs Edison Concert Band *Mendelssohn's Wedding March Edison Concert Band *Onward Christian Soldiers J. W. Myers *Fantasia from La Somnambula William Tuson *You Didn't Tell Me That Before We Married Will F. Denny *Kentucky Babe The Village Choir of Way Down East *As Your Hair Grows Whiter J. J. Fisher *Talk by the Yankee Comedian Number One Cal Stewart *The Virginia Skeedaddle Columbia Orchestra *Meeting of the Blue and Gray Sousa's Band *Just One Girl Frank Butts *Whisper Your Mother's Name George J. Gaskin *Uncle Josh Weathersby at Delmonico's Cal Stewart *Molly O Frank Laughton *Church Scene Edison Male Quartette *Berkeley March Cullen and Collins *Ingersoll at the Tomb of Napoleon W. F. Hooley Other Events *5 March: first performance of Symphony No. 1 by Eyvind Alnæs; *2 april: first performance of Symphony No. 4 by Sergei Taneyev; *28 april: first performance of Symphony No. 7 by Asger Hamerik; *17 may: first performance of Danse visionary and the Festival mars by Johan Halvorsen; *10 december: first performances of Violin Concerto No. 1, Quinze caprices pour piano and Christian Sinding 's Episodes chevaleresques Category:1898